


Whisper of a Thrill

by RedLlamas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s01e10 Buffet Froid, First Time, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Seeing as how Will's state of mind is precarious, especially after the events that'd transpired about Georgia Madchen, Hannibal suggests a form of easing his mind, take a little bit of the edge off.Will agrees.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Whisper of a Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Whisper of a Thrill"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZyUrllRTTE&t=209s) by Thomas Newman

In front of my mother and my sisters,  
I pretend love is cheap and vulgar.  
I act like it’s a sin–  
I pretend that love is for women on a dark path.  
But at night I dream of a love so heavy  
it makes my spine throb.–  
I dream up a lover who makes love like he is separating salt from water.

— Salma Deera, “Salt”

———

Will needs a soft touch. He can't handle anything stronger than that, he is so vulnerable now, the slightest thoughtless touch could bring him down.

Hannibal knows this. Hannibal knows this, wants to help him, knows his true desires are much too rough for Will right now, so he knows he’ll have to take it slowly, gently, his courting of his mongoose.

He places a hand on Will’s shoulder. Will doesn’t react, as if the touch were the most natural thing in the world, between them. Hannibal lets the tips of his fingers creep closer to his neck, his palm gliding over the material of Will’s shirt. When his fingers touch Will’s flesh, Will blinks, startled.

“Will,” Hannibal begins. He steps closer, so Will takes a step back, which he also makes. Will’s breathing comes quicker, his eyes darting everywhere on the floor.

“Yes?” he asks. Inquires. He takes a gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing as he does. It’s a handsome look on him, uncertainty.

“I’d like to take at least one weight off your shoulders,” Hannibal says. He brings his other hand to grip Will’s bicep, and moves the hand from his neck to slide up his skin, cradle his cheek. His skin is hot to the touch. His eyes flicker over Hannibal’s face, never stopping at his eyes. He leans his head into the touch, his own hands coming up to grab at Hannibal’s arms, hands trembling.

“Really?”

Hannibal thumbs the crest of his cheek, and Will finally looks into his eyes.

“If you’d let me.”

Will smiles, huffs a laugh. His eyes are darker now, and seeing them dilate makes a surge of excitement rove through Hannibal’s body.

Will takes a hand off him to take his glasses off, put them into his jacket. He looks back at Hannibal, and with a shy smile, asks, “Isn’t that a bit unprofessional?”

Hannibal smirks. He lets his hand fall back to rest against his neck, and runs his thumb over his Adam’s apple, pressing against the dip beneath it. Will gasps, and his skin goosebumps.

“You’re not technically my patient. On record, we’re just friends.”

“Do friends tend to help each other like this?”

Will steps closer to him, brings a hand down to lay against Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal grins. Such a bold move, yet there’s still a tremble in his fingers.

“Perhaps only the closest of friends.”

Will is pliant, as far as it can be said. He lets himself get moved, from the office, to Hannibal's house, to his bedroom. He lets Hannibal touch him, allows himself to touch, shyly mirroring Hannibal. His hands are fisted in the lapels of Hannibal's jacket as he kisses him, lips moving nervously. Hannibal presses closer to him, chests grazing each other.

Will is so lost in their touch, eyes closed and fluttering as Hannibal traces his bottom lip with his tongue, asking access which is easily given. Hannibal watches him as he explores his mouth, sees his brow furrow in pleasure.

He's never done this before.

Or at least, never like this.

Layer after layer falls to the floor, and Hannibal guides Will to lay down on his bed, head against the pillows which he grips, thumbing the material of the case. He watches as Hannibal sheds the last of his suit, biting his lip at the nude figure before him.

Hannibal peppers kisses over his face, down his neck, onto his collarbone. He nips at the skin, leaving small pink marks as he goes. Will's skin is flush, and he lets out gasp after gasp, hands tightening into the case. His hips rock upwards of their own volition, looking for attention on his full cock. Hannibal rocks against him, and they groan at their point of contact.

Will finally lets his hands find Hannibal's shoulders, slide into his hair to bring him back up to kiss. He hooks a leg over Hannibal's waist, and moans into their kiss. Hannibal lets himself rut against him, feel how their lengths press against one another. But he presses a quick kiss to Will's lips before leaning away.

Will's lips are red, and his eyes are hazy. He runs a hand through his hair, upending his curls even more.

"Fuck, Hannibal," he breathes out. Hannibal grins at him, and starts crawling down his body, placing kisses wherever he pleases.

"Where are you going?" he asks. He asks when Hannibal is nuzzling the hair on his abdomen, making him look up.

"I'm going down here," Hannibal says, bringing his hand down to touch Will's dick, which twitches at the touch. Will flushes, now not from lust, but from embarrassment.

"Do you not want me here?" Hannibal asks.

Will looks away, his flush creeping up his neck. “I’ve never been touched there.”

Hannibal grasps his dick lightly, lets his hand ghost about it, eliciting biten back gasps. He’s struck by want for Will, wants to touch him, hold him, let him know he’s desirable, that he’s wanted.

“Will you allow me? To be the first?” he asks. Will lolls his head to the side, looks at his from the corner of his eye. He nods, cheeks bright pink. Hannibal smiles at him, and presses a kiss to his hip, a sweet prelude to even sweeter delights.

Will’s head is thrown back as Hannibal prepares him. His mouth is agape, and his breath comes staccato. He has a hand fisted into the sheets, and the other fisted in Hannibal’s hair. He has a tight grab, but Hannibal doesn’t mind. He knows how strong the sensation is, the first time.

Will is solid all around him, a tense nerve all along. Hannibal presses kisses to his jaw, murmuring soft words to unwind and relax. Will nods absentmindedly, and he bites his lip as he tries to do as told. Hannibal brings a hand to run up across his chest, feeling the hot skin goosebump. Such a wonderful contradiction, and all his.

He spreads his fingers, and curls them up, and can tell he’s just grazing Will’s prostrate as he does. Will lets out a choked sob, and arches his back. He reaches for Hannibal blindly, finally getting a hold of his shoulders, his neck. His fingers play at the hair at the edge of his nape, and he brings his head forward. Hannibal presses their foreheads together, slowing his hand as Will’s legs close in around him.

“Hannibal,” Will pleads. He opens his eyes, and looks into his eyes, shifting his gaze from one to the other. “Please.”

“Yes, of course,” Hannibal breathes out, and quickly takes his fingers out of him. Will gasps at the loss, and Hannibal quickly lines his cockhead to Will’s entrance, gently pressing it against it. He eases in, pressing in until he’s buried at the hilt. When he looks at Will, he’s gone in ecstasy. His head is thrown back, brow furrowed in pleasure. His hands on Hannibal’s shoulder clench and unclench, and his thighs tremble from where Hannibal can feel them pressed against his sides.

Hannibal stills, wants Will to get accustomed to the feeling, but Will locks his ankles behind Hannibal, and digs his heels into his back.

“Yes?” Hannibal asks. He brings a hand to Will’s forehead, brushes away the curls stuck to his face.

“Yes,” Will says, nodding enthusiastically. He looks at Hannibal, lets his eyes dart around his face before meeting his gaze. “Yes,” he repeats, rocking his hips against Hannibal’s.

Hannibal smiles, and finally starts to move.

They move together, like waves crashing to meet the shore. Will lets himself get handled, mostly clutching onto Hannibal or to the sheets as he lets himself wade in the sensation, of getting fucked, of being filled, being looked after.

He keeps looking into Hannibal’s eyes, and Hannibal is pleasantly surprised by this. It seems like Will’s making a real effort, to have a spark of romance here, like real lovers do. Hannibal reciprocates by kissing him, running his fingers through his hair, giving him respites by licking up his neck.

Their bodies may not move like one, but it is hot and electric between them. Passionate. Thoughtful.

Will holds Hannibal close to him, noses bumping into each other, and his breath starts coming in faster, shorter. His fingers clench anxiously around Hannibal’s skin, and he leans up to kiss Hannibal once more before hurriedly whispering his name, Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal.

He’s close to the edge, and Hannibal gives him a slow roll of the hips, pressing against his prostate once more, and that makes Will topple off. He squeezes all around him, bumping their noses together as he curls up into Hannibal’s embrace. His nails dig into his skin, and Hannibal relishes in the pain.

Will comes down from his climax high after a few moments. His grip on Hannibal loosens, his hands now holding onto him as a formality. His legs slide off of Hannibal’s waist, and Hannibal grips his thighs, using them as leverage to fuck into him harder, faster, until he finally chases his own orgasm down. He didn’t mean to, but he spills inside of Will, buried deep within, and he thinks Will would object to it, but he only dreamily sighs below him.

Hannibal slides out of him, and carefully lays down on top of Will. He nuzzles Will’s neck, tracing shapes with his lips. Will brushes his hair, gets his breathing back to normal.

“Hannibal?” Will whispers, rousing him from a relaxed state of mind.

“Yes, Will?” comes his soft reply.

Will presses a kiss to his crown, and when Hannibal leans up to look at him, he meets his gaze head-on. “Thank you.”

Hannibal gives him a smile, and kisses him.

Afterwards, when they’ve both been carefully cleaned by a doctor’s hand, and are fed by that same doctor’s hand, they lie in his bed, with Will curled up around Hannibal, legs hooked around legs, and his head tucked under his chin.

He sleeps soundly, a thankful respite for them both. Tomorrow will bring its new sets of stressors, but at least for tonight, Will can sleep, knowing that nothing can happen to him here.

Hannibal makes sure of it.


End file.
